disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hans
|alias = Votre majesté Mon seigneur (par le Duc de Weselton) |personnalité= Sociopathe, charismatique, intelligent, sournois, ambitieux, manipulateur, abusif, observateur, énigmatique, pragmatique, chevaleresque, subtil, pompeux, cruel, cruel, traître, malhonnête, calculateur, envieux, froid, impitoyable, avide, diabolique, fier, rusé, sadique, vengeur, misogyne |apparence= Peau fine et claire, taches de rousseur claires, cheveux auburn, pattes, yeux verts. |activité nombre=Occupation|activité= Prince des Îles du Sud |affiliation= Méchants de Disney |but= Devenir roi d'Arendelle en tuant Elsa et Anna |résidence= Îles du Sud |frère nombre)Frère|frère=12 autres frères |animal= Sitron (cheval) |sous-fifre= Gardes d'Arendelle (ancienemment), Kai (anciennement) |ennemi type=Ennemis|ennemi= Anna, Elsa, Guillemauve |goûts= Pouvoir, admiration, respect, tourmenter ses ennemis, sandwiches, fondue au chocolat, champagne |aversions = Le manque de respect, le fait d'être ignoré ou méprisé, ses frères, son père, le harcèlement du duc de Weselton... |armes = Epée |réplique= "Je tiens à m’excuser d’avoir bousculé la princesse d’Arendelle avec mon cheval, et, pour les désagréments occasionnés."}} Prince Hans des Îles du Sud est le principal antagoniste du film d'animation de Disney, La Reine des Neiges sorti en 2013. Il est le plus jeune des treize enfants du Royaume des Îles du Sud, accablé par l'incapacité d'accéder au trône de sa famille. La soif de pouvoir grandissante chez Hans, l'encourage à provoquer un coup d'État pour tuer Elsa et épouser l'héritière suivante, Anna fin qu'il puisse régner sur le royaume d'Arendelle. Présentation Hans est un beau prince d'un royaume voisin qui vient à Arendelle pour le couronnement d'Elsa. Avec 12 frères ainés, Hans a grandi fHans est le 13ème prince du Royaume des Îles du Sud (un royaume voisin d'Arendelle) et le plus jeune des treize enfants nés du roi et de la reine du royaume. Une grande partie du passé de Hans a été explorée dans le roman Le coeur de glace ; tout au long de ses premières années, Hans a reçu une quantité inquiétante d'abus émotionnels et physiques de la part de ses frères, qui le traitaient avec un soin minimal parce qu'il était le plus jeune enfant du clan. Un frère, Lars, traitait Hans avec une différence considérable et était apparemment le seul frère à qui le treizième prince se sentait assez à l'aise pour faire confiance et se confier. Le père de Hans, le roi des îles du Sud, croyait que les forts devaient s'en prendre aux faibles, alors à ses yeux, ses fils aînés qui intimidaient Hans étaient une démonstration de force. Ainsi, alors qu'il admirait ses fils aînés (surtout les plus âgés), il ne pensait pas grand-chose de Hans et considérait son fils cadet avec dégoût et méfiance. Il a largement négligé Hans, allant même jusqu'à reconnaître sans honte son manque d'intérêt pour la présence de son fils lors des réunions familiales et diplomatiques. La mère de Hans, la Reine, était beaucoup plus aimante envers son fils et serait sa seule véritable motivation pour dissimuler son malaise lors des réunions familiales. Néanmoins, Hans se mit à mépriser sa famille, en particulier la majorité de ses frères. Cependant, il avait encore l'espoir de gagner un jour le respect de son père, non seulement pour être aimé de ses parents, mais aussi pour être l'héritier désigné du trône des Îles du Sud. De tels fantasmes semblant impossibles, surtout parce qu'il était le treizième en lice pour la couronne, Hans (avec une certaine influence de Lars) a concocté un plan pour se marier dans une autre monarchie. Si une telle ambition réussissait, il pourrait échapper à sa famille violente et finalement s'avérer être quelqu'un digne d'être roi. Après avoir appris que Elsa devait être couronnée reine, et sans prétendants fiancé, Hans se dirige vers le royaume voisin d'Arendelle. Elsa s'étant révélée être une recluse antisociale, Hans s'en prit à sa jeune sœur moins mûre et solitaire Anna. Après son mariage avec Anna, Hans tuerait Elsa et serait couronné roi par la suite. Description officielle Hans est un beau prince d'un royaume voisin qui vient à Arendelle pour le couronnement d'Elsa. Avec 12 frères aînés, Hans a grandi en se sentant pratiquement invisible - et Anna peut comprendre. Hans est intelligent, observateur et chevaleresque. "Contrairement à Elsa, Hans promet qu'il n'exclura jamais Anna, il est peut-être le lien qu'elle attendait depuis toutes ces années. Personnalité Hans est un prince fier et extrêmement ambitieux, avide d'admiration et d'honneur chevaleresque. Malgré son apparence désirable et son passé apparemment opulent, Hans est victime d'abus graves de la part de ses frères. Cette éducation troublée a fait de Hans un homme sans remords, déterminé à améliorer sa vie en acquérant le pouvoir et le respect qui l'accompagne. Hans est une représentation physique d'un tueur silencieux. Avec un comportement noble, il se présente comme quelqu'un en qui les autres peuvent avoir confiance - un meilleur ami, un être cher ou une figure d'autorité digne de confiance. En s'imposant comme quelqu'un de vertu, Hans est capable d'observer ses adversaires et d'examiner leurs plus profondes insécurités, qu'il utilisera plus tard contre eux comme un moyen de faire avancer ses objectifs. Ces fausses impressions ont conquis Anna, et l'ensemble d'Arendelle, permettant ainsi à Hans de s'emparer du trône sans donner aucune prémonition de régicide. Hans a plusieurs facteurs de motivation dans ses projets. Tout d'abord, il a un sens égoïste du droit, croyant sans remords que c'est son droit d'être roi, même si cela signifie usurper le trône d'autrui. Deuxièmement, il a vraiment besoin de respect et de reconnaissance, car on lui a refusé le droit d'être respecté et reconnu lorsqu'il était enfant. Enfin, Hans est avide de pouvoir car il convoite la royauté et éprouve un sentiment tordu de plaisir à avoir la soumission de quelqu'un - comme ce fut le cas avec Anna, vulnérable, et mortellement malade. L'atout le plus puissant de Hans est sans doute sa grande intelligence et son incroyable capacité à mentir, à désassembler et à manipuler. Il est reconnu pour sa rapidité d'esprit, sa débrouillardise et son extrême diligence. Cependant, contrairement à de nombreux méchants de Disney, Hans doit constamment changer son intrigue en fonction des événements changeants qui se déroulent dans le film sans perdre sa nature méchante. C'est en effet un défi intéressant à relever pour un méchant de Disney, ajoutant ainsi à son niveau d'intelligence, car il est dangereusement proche d'atteindre son but malgré des circonstances instables. Froid et cruel, Hans a une origine sympathique, mais ne possède aucune caractéristique que l'on pourrait qualifier de rédemptrice. Au lieu de cela, il considère apathiquement les autres comme de simples tremplins vers ses grands projets, et il mentira, trichera et tuera sans ménagement jusqu'à une position de pouvoir unique, quelles que soient les pertes subies en cours de route. Apparence Hans est d'une stature modérée et généralement beau. Bien qu'il soit bien bâti, il n'a pas les épaules aussi larges ou aussi musclées que Kristoff. (bien qu'il soit plus âgé que lui), bien qu'il soit définitivement accompli physiquement, car il a réussi à vaincre Guimauve en combat singulier. Il connaît bien l'équitation et possède d'excellentes aptitudes au combat à l'épée. Il est également démontré qu'il est capable d'utiliser des arbalètes, ou du moins qu'il est capable de détourner leur tir au besoin. Hans a la peau claire et une légère tache de rousseur sur le nez, des cheveux auburn, des pattes et des yeux verts "rêveurs". Tout au long du film, il porte un pantalon bleu marine, des bottes noires, une cravate magenta, une chemise bleue, une veste indigo, des épaulettes noires, une aiguillette dorée et un blazer gris et noir clair à motifs. Cela rappelle l'uniforme de la marine et serait traditionnellement conforme à la tradition des frères et sœurs royaux de naissance inférieure qui entrent dans le service militaire. Pendant le jour et la nuit du couronnement, Hans revêt une version plus légère de sa tenue de cérémonie. C'est un blazer crème avec une chemise jaune en dessous et une ceinture rouge, des bottes noires, des bas blancs, des motifs et des motifs rouges et dorés, des épaulettes dorées et rouges avec une frange dorée, et une lingue crème assortie. Ce costume de couleur plus claire reflète à son tour les vêtements de couleur plus chaude d'Anna. Il est également intéressant de noter que Hans est vu porter ce costume de couleur plus claire pour une plus longue période de temps que son costume traditionnel, principalement en raison de lui porter pendant toute la durée du couronnement jour et nuit, qui le met le plus en évidence dans le film. Pendant qu'il contrôle le royaume, pour se protéger des rigueurs de l'hiver, Hans revêt un manteau ressemblant à l'uniforme des gardes. Cependant, comme le motif diffère des décorations sur les manteaux des gardes d'Arendelle et qu'il ressemble plutôt aux décorations sur le contre-poil gris de Hans, et que l'emblème du crocus d'Arendelle n'est visible nulle part, c'est probablement son propre manteau qu'il a apporté avec lui des îles du Sud. C'est un manteau gris terne avec des motifs ondulés et un intérieur violet. Dans le Palais d'Elsa, cependant, il semble avoir une teinte plus verte. Apparitions Cinéma= ''La Reine des Neiges Once the Southern Isles is given word of Queen Elsa's coronation, Hans is the royal representative that attends in honor of his kingdom. He arrives on the day of the event with his horse Sitron, whom he accidentally runs into Princess Anna. Using his grace and charm, Hans immediately woos the lovesick princess. Their little flirtation is cut to a end, however, when they hear the bells for the queen's coronation. As Anna runs off, Hans realizes he has found the perfect tool for his plot to obtain kingship. Moments later, Hans attends Queen Elsa's crowning, waving to Anna as he watches alongside the other visiting royals and dignitaries. Later on that night, a ball is held in honor of the new queen, and Hans appears at the celebration party. There, he invites Anna to a romantic waltz after "coincidentally" bumping into her once again. The romantic dance leads to an entire "date". During their time together, Hans learns of Anna's longing of having someone special in her life, as her sister apparently developed a dislike of her. To Anna's relief, Hans promises to never shut her out, unlike Elsa. By the end of their date, Hans works up the courage to propose, which Anna immediately accepts. They then return to the party to ask for Queen Elsa's blessing. Elsa bluntly refuses, stating that Anna should not marry someone she just met. Heartbroken, Anna confronts her sister, but this causes the queen's powers over ice and snow to be revealed, much to Hans's surprise. To protect the kingdom from her powers, Elsa flees. In her haste, she accidentally sets off an eternal winter. Anna volunteers to go after Elsa, but Hans is not too fond of the idea, knowing that his plot would be ruined if something were to befall Anna as they weren't married yet. Anna insists that Hans stays behind to rule during her absence, to which the prince immediately agrees to. It wasn't long before Arendelle became an icy wasteland, with citizens becoming weak due to the frigid temperatures and also for being unprepared for the winter weather. Hans took advantage of the situation to endear himself to the people, serving as a dependable ruler by offering blankets and hot food. The Duke of Weselton scolds Hans for his actions, believing the kingdom's attention should be focused on taking action against Elsa and ending the curse. When Hans reiterates Anna's specific orders, he's met with more suspicion from the Duke, who openly believes Anna to be conspiring with Elsa to doom the land, which angers Hans to the point of threatening the Duke with arrest for treason against the crown. Suddenly, Anna's horse rushes into the city, riderless and in a panic. Hans is able to calm the animal and quickly gathers that Anna's absence is a sign of danger. Needing Anna in order to complete his plot, Hans calls forth an army of volunteers to travel into the mountains in search of the princess. The Duke volunteers his two bodyguards to join the expedition, with orders to "put an end" to the winter by slaying the queen. Hours after their departure from Arendelle, Hans and his army find Elsa's ice palace, and are almost instantly attacked by Elsa's guard, Marshmallow. Hans battles against the snow beast, and manages to slice Marshmallow's left leg clean off, causing the creature to stumble into a chasm. With him out of the way, Hans and the others rush inside to find Anna, but she is nowhere to be found. Instead, they find Elsa seconds away from killing the Duke's bodyguards. Hans is able to stop her, but one of the thugs attempts to strike her with his crossbow. Hans interferes and causes the bolt to shoot upward to Elsa's chandelier, causing it to crash down, and the impact knocks Elsa unconscious. Captured, Elsa is imprisoned in Arendelle's dungeon. With the winter curse spiraling out of all control, Hans visits Elsa and pleads for her to bring back summer. Elsa confesses that she doesn't know how, and begs to be released for the safety of Arendelle. Hans only claims he will "do what he can". In the parlor, Hans prepares to head back into the mountains to search for Anna, still needing her marriage to legitimize his hold on the throne. Just then, Anna suddenly returns—weak, cold, and white-haired. She explains that she was struck in the heart by Elsa and can only be saved by "an act of true love"—a kiss. With a sadistic smirk, Hans rejects Anna, and instead plots to use her imminent death as reason to execute Elsa. Hans extinguishes any source of warmth within the room to quicken Anna's death while smugly explaining his matured plot to become King of Arendelle. With his control over the throne all but assured, Hans leaves Anna to die by locking her within the room to prevent her from escaping. Hans, with feigined grief, then returns to the other dignitaries and announces Anna's death at the hands of Elsa. Hans also adds that he and Anna were able to say their marriage vows before the latter's passing, thus leaving the kingdom in his hands. Now in total command of Arendelle, Hans charges Elsa with treason and sentences her to death. Alongside the royal guards, Hans makes way to the dungeon, where they find that Elsa has escaped. Furious, Hans decides to take matters into his own hands and goes into the storm to confront Elsa and end the winter himself. When he finds her on the fjord, Hans breaks the news of Anna's death (despite his "efforts" to save her) and blames Elsa for the tragedy. Devastated, Elsa falls onto her knees, which provides Hans with the opportunity to end her. Before Hans is able to give the killing strike, however, Anna blocks the prince's blow and freezes over just before the sword strikes her. The shockwave caused by the curse shatters the blade of Hans' sword, knocks him off his feet, and renders him unconscious. Following Hans's downfall, Elsa discovers the means necessary to undo her eternal winter and uses it to thaw Arendelle. As Hans finally regains consciousness and struggles to his feet, Kristoff moves in to attack him, but Anna stops him to confront Hans herself. The sight of Anna still alive confuses Hans, prompting him to ask how she had survived the frozen heart curse — to which the princess responded by saying that Hans is the only one with a "frozen heart" and punching the prince in the face, knocking him into the waters of the fjord. Humiliated and defeated, Hans is arrested and imprisoned aboard the brig of a French ship by the royal guards. The French dignitary aboard the ship assures Kai that Hans will be returned to the Southern Isles, where he will face an unspecified punishment at the hands of his brothers. La Reine des Neiges : Une Fête Givrée Hans makes a brief appearance near the end of the short. Part of his punishment is revealed to be working at the royal stables of the Southern Isles, shoveling manure. When Elsa sneezes into an oversized bugle horn, a giant snowball is launched from Arendelle, all the way to the Southern Isles, where it nails Hans right into a cart of manure, burying and humiliating him as the horses take notice of this and laugh at him, much to his annoyance. Autres Apparitions Hans makes two cameo appearances in the 2014 animated feature film ''Big Hero 6. He is first seen on a "Wanted" poster at the San Fransokyo police station, behind the desk of Sergeant Gerson. Later on, a statue of Hans is briefly seen in the garden of Fred's mansion, which is eventually destroyed by Baymax during a testing session for his rocket fists. An emoticon version of Hans appeared in the Frozen and Frozen Fever entries of the As Told by Emoji short series. During the curtain call for the former, he appeared alongside the rest of the cast, but in chains. In the latter, he had a humiliating cameo after the credits. |-| Live-action= ''Once Upon a Time Hans is portrayed by Tyler Jacob Moore. He first appears in the episode "Rocky Road". The portrayal of Hans being in collaboration with his brothers in his plots differs greatly from his implied standing with his family in the film, though they still mock him as the youngest. Hans is also more sadistic and cruel, sincerely considering Elsa as a "monster" and a "freak" and even taunts Anna of possibly suffering death under the same circumstances as her mother. In a time frame set two years after events equivalent to the film's and one year before the first Dark Curse within the general ''Once timeline, he is first mentioned by Elsa when she warned Anna about leaving Arendelle vulnerable to Hans and his twelve brothers, who are waiting and plotting to take over the kingdom as revenge for his previous defeat. Sometime after Anna left for Mist Haven (the Enchanted Forest), in her quest to find out the mystery of their parents' tragic voyage, Hans and his army, which consists of his twelve older brothers, had set up camp in the Southern Mountains on their way to Arendelle. His brothers still belittle him for being the lowest in line, and they add insult to the injury by bringing up his failed attempt to seize Arendelle's throne during his previous encounter there. He lashes back, stating that he wasn't prepared the last time, but he found something that will help him. Unbeknownst to all of them, Anna's fiancé Kristoff was spying on them and discovered their plan: they will use a mysterious urn located in a cave within the North Valley that's capable of trapping people with magical powers, such as Elsa, then take Arendelle once she's out of the way. Though Elsa and Kristoff beat Hans to the powerful urn, he and three volunteering brothers managed to catch up. , she freezes him.]] Even though they managed to dispatch his brothers, Hans holds Kristoff at sword point. He demands Elsa to either give him the urn or Kristoff will die. Unable to let Kristoff be killed, Elsa ultimately gives Hans the urn while pleading for her future brother-in-law to find Anna and save the kingdom. After Hans obtains the urn and showing off his success to his brothers, he uncaps its lid and pours out a white liquid substance. As it was heading towards Elsa to likely trap her, Hans gloated his supposed victory, coldly stating in a smug tone that her kingdom will be glad to have real ruler instead of a monster like her. Just as the liquid substance is about to latch onto Elsa, it suddenly changes direction and morphs into a woman, Ingrid the Snow Queen. Offended by his earlier insult, she then freezes Hans into an ice statue as punishment for his cruelty, leaving his shocked brothers to flee. Later, Ingrid brings both the urn and Hans' frozen body back to the castle and place them in a wardrobe in her old room, where Elsa and Anna, who had returned from the Enchanted Forest and was imprisoned by the Snow Queen, would eventually find them. Shocked at the sight of her ex-fiancé, Anna goes onto the defensive before realizing he's frozen. Elsa calmly comments Hans' condition is the one good thing their crafty aunt's done after her freedom before moving on with their plan to retrap her. Thirty years later, when Ingrid is in Storybrooke finally casting her Spell of Shattered Sight on its inhabitants, Hans had thawed out and managed to claim Arendelle as his kingdom. He and his brothers barged in on Anna and Kristoff, who were discussing a plan to save Elsa from Rumplestiltskin. Feigning the notion that Anna had overthrown her sister, Hans decided to have her and Kristoff arrested for treason. After claiming that the freezing of Arendelle is Elsa's doing, Anna objected that Elsa wasn't responsible, as Ingrid had done. Hans claims to doubt, likely not caring as her sister and aunt both have ice magic. Before he can have the couple taken away, Anna and Kristoff fight their way out and escape. In an effort to catch them, Hans buys Blackbeard's compliance with gold to corner Anna and Kristoff. The plan works when after the deal is struck, Hans and his brothers suddenly appear and trap Anna and Kristoff. Later, Hans takes the couple to a spot out at sea known as Poseidon's Boneyard, the exact spot where the ship that once carried Anna and Elsa's parents went down. He coldly remarks that it's fitting that Anna will die in the same place under the same circumstances as her mother did, wishing they'd never helped Elsa. After having Kristoff and Anna placed in a trunk to prevent any possible rescue by a mermaid, and annoyed by her panicking hysterically when he tells them how much time has passed since Elsa is still trapped in the urn, Hans and Blackbeard have the two tossed overboard. Later, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff return to Arendelle via a magic portal from the Sorcerer's Storybrooke mansion and dethrone Hans off-screen, Anna punching him again, this time in the eye while doing so. It's unknown if Hans was either exiled from the kingdom or imprisoned. |-| Jeux Vidéos= ''Disney Magic Kingdoms Hans appears in the mobile app game, as a limited-time character released with the Frozen Event Update on December 7th 2016. Upon arriving in the kingdom, Hans openly plots to use his charm to take over and become king. Due to the presence of the wiser Anna and Elsa, however, he does not get very far with his schemes. Kingdom Hearts III Hans appears in the game in a non-speaking role and a minor antagonist in the game's rendition of "Arendelle". As before, he conducts a raid on Elsa's palace and brings Elsa back to Arendelle to stop the eternal winter when in reality, he plots of murdering her to seize the throne. However, this time around, his ambitions have corrupted his heart that he blatantly displays an aura of darkness which Donald was the first to notice enabling Sora to detect his evil intentions. After he is knocked down by the shock wave of his sword striking the frozen Anna, Hans fully succumbs to darkness and transports Sora, Donald, Goofy and Marshmallow to a shadowy realm, in which a wolf-like Heartless named Sköll manifests from Hans as a boss fight. Hans isn't seen again after Sora slayed his Heartless, suggesting he died. Comédie Musicale John Riddle originated the role of Hans in the ''Frozen musical. His role is essentially the same, serving as the antagonist with a goal to marry Anna and take over Arendelle as king. The motivation for some of his actions were made clear in the stage show, while they were only implied in the film. For example, when asked why he continuously defends Elsa, Hans declares that it is because of his relationship with Anna. Hans is given a solo song with two reprises, "Hans of the Southern Isles", which explains some of his background. He first performs the song when he meets Anna, using it to gain her trust by proclaiming he is someone "even more embarrassing to be" than the insecure princess. The first reprise happens after Hans has been left in charge of Arendelle; he uses the song to gain the townsfolk's trust, and claims that he and Anna will lead them back to summer should Elsa turn out to truly be a monster. The final reprise is briefly performed when Hans betrays Anna. In the moments leading into "Love is an Open Door", Hans claims that he wants to start a family. During the song itself, he and Anna share a legitmate kiss, something that doesn't occur at any point during the film. |-| Parcs Disney = Interrogés sur Hans lors des rencontres, Anna et Elsa mentionnent qu'il est toujours dans les îles du Sud, recevant sa punition (ou plutôt une " discussion informelle ") de ses 12 frères sur ses actions. Lorsqu'on lui a demandé à moitié en plaisantant si elle ou sa sœur serait prête à lui donner une autre chance, Elsa a répondu de la même manière moins que sérieuse avec "peut être".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ne4e1nrcgD4. Disneyland En 2014 dans l'interprétation de World of Color : Winter Dreams à Disney California Adventure, Hans apparaît aux côtés d'Anna, interprétant "L'Amour est un Cadeau", ainsi que la 2015 interprétation du spectacle, dans le cadre du montage qui célèbre des bandits. Hans joue également un rôle de premier plan dans le spectacle sur scène de Frozen : Live at the Hyperion]. Walt Disney World Bien que n'apparaissant pas dans l'attraction elle-même, une page d'informations figurant dans la file d'attente de Frozen Ever After fait référence à Hans et le désigne comme le fils "disgracié" du roi des îles du Sud.Hans' cameo in Frozen Ever After Tokyo Disney Resort En janvier 2016, Hans a fait ses débuts officiels dans les parcs d'attractions Disney dans le défilé Frozen Fantasy d'Anna et d'Elsa à Tokyo Disneyland, en jouant sur le dernier char, accompagnant Guimauve. Il revêt sa tenue de couronnement, tandis que son char ressemble à celui d'une prison glacée. Disneyland Paris En France, Hans apparaît également dans le spectacle de Disneyland Paris, Disney Dreams!. Shanghai Disneyland Hans fait une brève apparition lors de la représentation de la reprise de "Le Renouveau " dans Ignite the Dream ; au cours de laquelle, on le voit poursuivre et presque tuer Elsa, pour ne se faire déjouer que par Anna. Relations Galerie Anecdotes *When put together, Hans, Kristoff, Anna, and Sven sound like Hans Christian Andersen.http://www.fandango.com/movie-news/7-things-you-didnt-know-about-frozen-745011 7 THINGS YOU DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT 'FROZEN' *Given his last name, it's quite possible that Prince Hans may have been based on – the 19th century German king of Westphalia, and youngest brother of Napoleon Bonaparte. *Elements of Hans' character are based on the Evil Mirror from the original Snow Queen. In the original fairy tale, it is said that if one were to look into this mirror, the darkest aspects of their personality would come to the surface, and that if a glass shard of this mirror got into one's body, their heart would freeze as a result of their cold nature. The mirror in the story was pivotal for it had caused one of the protagonists, Kai, to become cold towards his friend Gerda (the inspiration for Anna). **In an interview with Jennifer Lee, Lee confirms that Hans was partially based upon the concept of the Evil Mirror in the original story, as the fairy tale had a lot to do with mirrors. So, as she explains, what Hans is a mirror which appears charming to the person, but is "hollow or sociopath" in pretense.https://johnaugust.com/2014/frozen-with-jennifer-lee *Hans' last name is "Westergaard", according to Jennifer Lee and A Frozen Heart. In a deleted scene (featuring "Bad Elsa"), a character named "Admiral Westergård" was mentioned, possibly being the earlier drafting of Hans. **The description of the admiral in the scene closely matches that of Hans', (Elsa mentions that he "loves her Anna so."). According to Lee, the changing of the character's last name never occurred when the character was ultimately rewritten into Hans. *The name Hans is popularly used in such countries as Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. *Hans' voice actor Santino Fontana originally auditioned for the role of Kristoff, but after the story changed, he auditioned for Hans. *Hans has his own distinct theme that plays when he woos Anna, and it's especially noticeable when he pulls in for the kiss. After the betrayal, his theme can still be heard, albeit with a darker tone. *All of Hans' voice recordings were completed in a matter of five days.http://www.cookiesandclogs.com/santino-fontana-interview/ From Hans, With Love – Interview w/ Santino Fontana on Disney's Frozen Movie #DisneyFrozenEvent *According to one of the coloring books, Hans is a naval officer. *In Disney on Ice, Hans claims his brothers had him convinced he was a troll they had adopted. *Hans is essentially a dark reflection of Anna. Both were shut out by their siblings and felt alone in the world as a result. However, while Anna remained loving and optimistic, Hans became bitter and cold. *Hans is a rather unique Disney villain. Usually, when a villain is introduced into a film, the audience instantly realizes this character is not to be trusted, even if some protagonists trust them (i.e. Simba, because Scar is his uncle). They may be either physically sinister, or the movie may give scenes displaying their true intentions. But with Hans, while the audience may get the feeling that he will add romantic tension, like Anna, they do not anticipate his total betrayal later in the film. *There are numerous subtle hints that foreshadow Hans' villainy throughout the film before his reveal. **When Hans falls back into water and lifts up a boat, he gets a dreamy look on his face, likely thinking about the crown. **Hans' duet with Anna, "Love is an Open Door", holds a few dark meanings on Hans' side of the song. The lines "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place" and "Love is an open door" secretly represent Hans' quest to dominate a kingdom, and doing so through false romance with Anna, who is his door to power. **When Anna decides to leave to find Elsa, Hans protests that he doesn't want her to get hurt, because he hadn't married into the throne yet. However, when she puts him in charge, his objections vanish and he seems to perk up. **When Francis is about to attempt to kill Elsa, Hans looks up to the chandelier (presumably noticing the previous arrow had failed to hit its target) and points the weapon up, glancing at the ceiling when he shoots. **While Elsa sees Arendelle frozen from her prison cell, Hans sees his reflection, hinting his self-serving nature. *According to Jennifer Lee, Hans is around 23 years old.https://twitter.com/alittlejelee/status/405894635173597185 Jennifer Lee on Twitter: @skipperemily *In a cut draft of the film, after Hans' sword was destroyed by Anna's frozen body, he was going to catch a second wind and try to attack again, only for Kristoff to knock him out. This was cut because it distracted from the drama of the scene itself. The fight still happens in some storybooks, though. *Hans' character is a major subversion of the classical Disney Prince; Hans himself notes of this during his betrayal, and uses it to his advantage. *Hans has more on-screen time dressed in his coronation suit than he does in his normal formal wear. *When Anna first meets Hans, she trips on a wooden bucket and crashes into him, sending the bucket flying and landing on her head. The last thing we see of Hans is him being tossed into a cage. When the cage door is slammed shut, a wooden bucket falls and lands on his head. *Ironically, in a trailer for Frozen, he was referred to as "the nice guy," to keep his true nature hidden from viewers. *A chess set is seen in the background when Hans is explaining his scheme to Anna and extinguishing the heat sources in the room, symbolizing his exploitation of her as a "pawn" in his plans. *Originally, as seen in a Frozen coloring book, Hans and Elsa were intended to battle at some point. *Hans' character model was used to help determine the height differences between humans and animals during visual development for Zootopia.Zootopia Visual Development via LaughingPlace.com **In the film itself, a pastry shop named after Hans can be seen in Little Rodentia.Hans homage in Zootopia Références Liens Externes * * * *Hans on The Keyhole de:Hans es:Hans fi:Hans it:Hans ja:ハンス・ウェスターガード nl:Hans pl:Hans (Kraina lodu) pt-br:Hans ru:Ханс Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Personnage masculin Catégorie:Antagoniste Catégorie:Humain Catégorie:Être humain Catégorie:Personnage apparu en 2013 Catégorie:Personnage de La Reine des Neiges Catégorie:Prince Catégorie:Méchant